New Dawn
by Abenakiwerewolf
Summary: A AU New Moon Fic. Edward comes back and Bella and her family are not happy to see him.


Bella stopped at the edge of her meadow. She came here often with the children, when Jake was off on tribal duties. With a happy sigh at where her life was right now she stepped out into the sunlight. Charlie jr. and Alice Mae followed her out into the light. Charlie was named after Bella's late father, who died in a car accident. He was about 15 years old and was clearly going to phase any day now. Little Alice Mae was ten years old and always asking questions about her namesake. She began to bombard her mother again while Charlie set out the picnic.

"What was she like, Momma?"

Bella smiled down at her youngest, "She was very hyper, like you. She had black hair, like you, and she loved fashion, like you."

Charlie intterupted, "Mom, can I go for a run?" Bella nodded her agreement and admonished, "Don't go far." Charlie gave his inherited lopsided grin and loped off toward the trees.

Bella began to stuff Alice Mae with food, therefore ending the interrogation. Taking a chicken wing for herself, she gazed around the circular meadow. It hadn't changed much over the years. Blushing, she recalled how Charlie had been conceived in this meadow. She had to admit, that her life had turned for the better once Edward had left her, the bastard. She wouldn't mind if Alice or Esme wanted to come visiting.

Alice Mae ran off in the direction of the trees. "OOHHH Shiney!" she called. Bella stiffened.

Edward stepped out of the trees holding her daughter in his arms. Alice Mae was busy examining his skin which sparkled like diamonds. Bella lunged to her feet. _"Put my daughter down now!"_ she growled.

Edward laughed, the bastard, and did as he was told. "You look good, Bella. Motherhood suits you."

Bella ignored this. "Alice Mae come here, _now_." Alice Mae knew that tone of voice well and almost obeyed her. But her curiosity got the better of her. "Do you know my auntie?" the ten year old asked the vampire.

Edward tilted his head. "Do you mean Alice?" Alice Mae nodded emphatically. "Yes I know her. She left the family a few years ago with her husband, Jasper." The last sentence was more directed at Bella than Alice Mae.

Bella's eyes were cold. "Alice Mae, _now._" Alice Mae ran over and hid behind her suddenly scary looking Momma. Bella's voice was nearly as cold as a vampire's skin as she told Edward firmly. "I believe that you promised that I'd never see you again. Now I suggest you leave before my husband shows up and rips your head off."

Edward laughed. "Whatever man you married couldn't harm me, silly Bella. As to your previous comment I was just passing through. I decided to stop here," he paused, "for old times sake." Edward looked at her. "Is that why you come here?"

Bella sneered, a trick she learned from Leah. "No, I come here because it's beautiful and has memories of my _family_. You know, Jacob, the rest of the pack."

Edward flinched as if she had struck him and for a moment Bella felt guilty. The moment passed quickly as she reminded herself of how _he_ had left _her_.

"So it was Jacob that won your heart. I should have guessed," Edward said sadly. "I'm sorry for what I did to you Bella. I truly am."

"Go away, Edward. Tell Esme, and Alice if you see her, tell them that they can visit but I never want to see you on Pack lands again," Bella told him firmly. She was the Alpha's imprint and not to be trifled with.

Edward looked at her strangely. "That's the second time you've mentioned a pack. Did the wolves come …" Bella would never know the end of his sentence. A young wolf that she instantly recognized as her son, even though this form was new, jumped on the vampire from behind and tore his head off. Wolves streamed out of the woods and surrounded Bella and Alice Mae.

Jacob phased and hurried over to his wife. "Are you alright Bella? We caught his scent but by the time we started to follow it Charlie had already phased."

Bella looked up at her beloved husband. "I'm perfect."


End file.
